Harry Potter and the Deleted Scenes
by Lilygloves
Summary: The Harry Potter books tell the story of Harry and his friends at Hogwarts, but what happened from the other characters' point of view? Deleted scenes from Harry Potter to give the closure we didn't know we needed.
1. The Sorcerer's Stone

Mrs. Dursley woke up at precisely six o'clock every morning. Her alarm clock would ring no more than two times before she turned it off and swung her feet out of bed to put her slippers on. Her morning routine was very strict: wake up at 6 am, shower, fix her hair and get dressed, get started on breakfast, make the bed (once Mr. Dursley was up and about), and then tend to baby Dudley.

On this particular morning, Petunia Dursley had woken up with a bad attitude left over from yesterday. Vernon knew how much she hated to talk about her sister, yet he had been pestering her with questions about Lily and her son the night before. She started on the French toast, whisking the eggs a bit more harshly than usual. Instead of thinking about her own family problems, she turned her thoughts to the gossip her neighbor had confided in Petunia about her daughter the day before. Peunia finished up the last of the milk as she put the toast on the stove, then wiped her hands before grabbing the milk bottles to set out on the front step.

However, as she opened the front door, there was something already on the front step- a baby. Petunia screamed and dropped the milk bottles. The scream, mixed with the tinkling of the glasses as they hit the ground, woke the baby up. Petunia could hear Vernon calling out from inside the house over the wails of the baby, "Petunia, are you alright? What happened?"

As she bent down to examine the baby, she got a closer look at his face. Despite the fact that she had not seen her sister in years, she had a sudden feeling that she was staring at Lily. This baby had the same bright green eyes as her sister, and although she hadn't seen Lily's husband James in even longer, the baby's tufts of hair had a similar resemblance to James's scruffy mop.

Petunia picked up the child, and felt a piece of rough paper at the bottom of his swaddled blankets. She recognized the wax crest on the outside. She herself had gotten a letter with the same crest years ago when she was a child, when she wanted to join her sister at that insane asylum called a school. Vernon's footsteps were coming down the stairs, so Petunia stuffed the letter inside her apron pocket before her husband could get a good look at it.

"What in the blazes is going on, Petunia?" Vernon came up behind her. He could see that she was fine, and was now cross that her scream and the broken bottles had gotten him so worked up.

Petunia, still holding the baby she was sure was her nephew Harry, turned around to face her husband. Vernon's face turned a strange green color as he tried to process the fact that his wife was holding a child that was not their own, one that was seemingly dropped on their doorstep like a package from the post office.

She held the infant in her arms, trying to soothe Harry. Petunia seemed at a loss for words. "It's…he's…I don't know how, Vernon…"

"He's who?" shouted Vernon, which only made Harry wail louder.

"He's our nephew, Harry Potter!"

After settling Harry down and feeding both the children, Vernon finally went off to work. Petunia got Harry wrapped up in the blankets they found him in and settled in a cardboard box, which she placed at the foot of Dudley's crib. When both children were asleep, Petunia finally had a moment to herself to process everything that had happened that day. She got the letter out of her apron and, with trembling fingers, broke the wax seal bearing the badger, the eagle, the lion, and the snake. She recognized the distinct loopy handwriting from the letters she had gotten as a little girl. It was a letter from Dumbledore, the headmaster at that horrid school.

 _My dear Petunia,_

 _We have not corresponded since you were a young girl. I am pleased to see you seem to have all you wanted for a comfortable life- a lovely house, a husband, and a child. Although you were unable to join your sister at Hogwarts, I had hoped that she would be able to share some of her magic with you. Clearly that never happened._

 _It is my unfortunate burden to inform you that it will never happen. The Dark Lord that Lily and James evaded for years, known as Voldemort, found and murdered your sister and her husband last night. I understand the loss of losing family. I know this will not be an easy time. But not all is lost. Their son- your nephew- still lives._

 _Although Lily could not share her world with you, I ask you to share yours with her son. As long as Harry remains with his family in your home, you will be safe. Your husband and son will be safer that Lily and James ever were, because of your sister's sacrifice to protect Harry. Lily gave her life for Harry's. Now you can give Harry the life your sister wanted for him._

 _I wrote many letters to you years ago, Petunia. This is my last. I trust Harry to your care._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Petunia wiped the tears from her eyes, but some still dripped onto the letter and made the ink run. She couldn't believe it- her sister was dead. Petunia often put Lily and her awful husband out of her mind. She had always thought that there would be time to reunite, to repair what had been lost. But now they would never have the chance. Magic took Lily from her when she turned eleven and began at Hogwarts. Now it had taken Lily forever.

Petunia stuffed the letter back into her apron, not sure if she should destroy it or save it forever. She went into Dudley's nursery, and stood over Harry in his box. She examined him as he slept, looking for any family resemblance. Unfortunately, he was the spitting image of James, down to the scruffy black hair. Harry was the last piece of Lily that remained, and there was none of her in him.

But as Harry stirred in his sleep and he started to wake, Petunia's green eyes met his.


	2. The Chamber of Secrets

Reubus Hagrid unsuccessfully tried to smooth down his matted hair and wipe some of the dirt off his coat before knocking on the door.

"Enter," came the voice from inside.

Hagrid entered the headmaster's office. "Yeh asked to see me, sir?" he said nervously. Some of the portraits stopped what they were doing to watch the giant, but most looked rather disinterested.

Albus Dumbledore gave Hagrid a warm smile and gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk. "Please, have a seat." He seemed to regret this after Hagrid complied and almost cracked the cushioned chair under his weight as he sat down, but the headmaster recovered his smile quickly. "Reubus," he began, "well, we've had quite a year, haven't we?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," replied Hagrid, "and I really have ter thank ye for all of yer hard work, getting me out of… out trouble, sir. You're a great man, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore gave Hagrid another smile. "I couldn't let our students' favorite gamekeeper stay away long. Especially seeing as he was innocent." Dumbledore looked down at his desk, and when he looked up again his sparkling blue eyes were shining with the hint of a tear. "I have to beg your forgiveness, Hagrid. I suspected your innocence when you were a student here, and I'm afraid I didn't work hard enough then to prove it. And the result was that you lost your home and your childhood at Hogwarts. I have worked my life to provide a safe place for witches and wizards to study and reach their potential, regardless of where they come from. And I failed you."

Hagrid looked like he was about to say something, but then Dumbledore started speaking again.

"But thanks to your friends, I now have sufficient evidence to present to prove your innocence to the Ministry of Magic regarding the incidents relating to the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle. And because of that, I have something for you." Dumbledore shuffled the various items on his desk, searching for a specific piece of parchment which he found under a notice from Filch regarding dungbombs. He handed Hagrid the parchment and waited for him to read it.

It was headed with the official seal of Hogwarts- the lion, the serpent, the eagle, and the badger- and Albus Dumbledore's official signature and title. Below, it read:

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment_.

Below was the signature of the deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

Hagrid read it over, and then again to be sure of what he was reading. "Wha' does this mean, Professor Dumbledore?" his dark eyes shining.

Dumbledore beamed. "Usually our students are 17 18 years old when they finish at Hogwarts, but we are never too old to learn. I've discussed it with the professors, and they would be more than happy to give you lessons over the next few summers so you can finish your studies. All of the professors except the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor of course, we're still working on arranging that.

"Would you like that, Hagrid?"

Hagrid's eyes were now brimming with tears. "Oh, I'd like that so much, Professor Dumbledore! I can't tell yer what it means to me, to become a full wizard after all these years. You've given me a job, a home, and now school. I can't begin to thank ye."

Dumbledore looked deeply touched at Hagrid's words. "I'm happy you're pleased, Hagrid. And if you're going to study here, it would be my pleasure to accompany you to Ollivander's for a new wand."

"Actually, sir, I'd rather keep me umbrella. If that's quite alright with you," Hagrid said, slightly blushing.

"Very well. And now," said Dumbledore, rummaging for another letter on his desk. "It seems that we need to fill not one but two teaching positions this year- Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, looking up from the paper with his eyes shining bright, "How would you like a promotion?"


End file.
